1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, and more particularly to an electric air pump that is capable of inflating inflatable products and deflating the inflatable products.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable products such as water sofas or inflatable mattresses require sufficient air quantity to achieve the best effect. However, such products are frequently under the circumstances of over inflation or insufficient inflation. For example, improper inflating control causes an inflatable product to include excessive air. Therefore, surplus air needs to be released from the inflatable product. After inflation, an outer covering of the inflatable product elongates due to several factors such as temperature variation or high pressure of the inside air, which results in insufficiency of pressure of the inflatable product. Therefore, additional air needs to be supplied into the inflatable product.
Conventional marketable inflatable products employ separate electric air pump and air discharge valve to implement inflation and deflation timely. However, operating the aforementioned two separate components is inconvenient. Furthermore, the inflatable product with the separate components is complicated in fabrication and therefore has high cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric air pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.